Double Date
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Mai tries to convice Natsuki to go on a double date, the result are not what she expected. ShizNat, MaiMikoto.


**Double Date  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: No... Really, I promise you I don't know anything.

Notes: All thank my heart is an icebox for giving some nice prompts to play with. I hope I can do them justice.

* * *

"A double date?" If Mai was another kind of person she would have been offended by the tone of voice coming from Natsuki, the dark haired biker sounded as if the dentist had just offered to pull away all her teeth without anesthetics; she actually didn't know what was so bad about her suggestion.

"Yes, I think Mikoto could learn to behave in public if she has some example to follow." And here was the real reason why Mai was proposing this crazy (at least in Natsuki's opinion) idea; the last four times that the redhead and her catlike girlfriend had gone out on dates said catlike girlfriend had... well let's just said that they were both very lucky that they could use their HiME abilities' to outrun the cops, and really who was to know that the breaking of the Fuuka Moral Code could bring the threat of imprisonment?

"You don't know what you're saying." Seeing amethyst eyes pleading to her green ones Natsuki sighed (since when she had become such a pushover?). "Ok, it's your funeral."

--

That conversation was the reason why two days later Tokiha Mai, Minagi Mikoto, Kuga Natsuki and Fujino Shizuru found themselves in one of the most elegant restaurants in the other side of the city (Mai wanted to lessen the chance of running into a known cop). The dinner had been going particularly smooth (if one were to ignore the fact that Mikoto ordered one side of the menu), the conversation was nice and Mai had found herself knowing the former Kaicho better, she was pretty sure that she and the older girl could become friends with time.

Of course as everyone knows peace always comes to an end. In this case it all started when Mikoto got bored and decided to take a small nap, and what better pillows for said nap than her girlfriend's more than generous breasts? That was something that Mai considered normal behavior as she was already quite used to her girlfriend groping her in public, to the point of missing the action when Mikoto didn't do it. What brought a blush to her face was the fact that when Mikoto rested her head on her chest, Shizuru started to nuzzle Natsuki neck, if the biker reaction was anything to get by this apparently was normal behavior by the light haired girl.

If this was all that happened everything would have progressed all right, sadly things had a way of going to hell fast (at least when certain HiMEs where concerned); Mikoto complained that Mai's bra felt kinda weird and offered the redhead to help her take it off, and seeing the kendoka helping her girlfriend out of her clothes Shizuru decided to do the same for her wolf. By the time that Shizuru's hand where under the skirt and Mikoto had the bra off the police made an act of presence.

--

"I never in my life thought I would be booked!" The redhead distressed moan was directed to her girlfriend, which was ignoring her in favor of discussing something with Fujino-kaicho (something that Mai thought better not knowing). "My life can not get worse than this."

"You're overreacting." Said Natsuki in a conciliatory tone; both girls, girlfriends included, where sitting in a jail cell after being arrested for breaking the Fuuka Moral Code. "You actually get used to it after a while."

"You get use--." Before Mai could finish her question she was interrupted for a woman using illegal quantities of leather.

"Kuga-chan! What a surprise seeing you here, we thought we'll see you sometime next week." Natsuki gave a wave to the woman and then turned to her friend and gave her a resigned sigh.

"I told you it was your funeral." In the other corner of the cell Mikoto and Shizuru giggled.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: The prompt for those who are curious was "Maikoto and ShizNat on a double date". The idea of a Moral Code of Conduct is quite real in my town, there used to be a law (that was erased two years ago) that forbade people who weren't married to kiss in public, and if you were married the law described how long you could kiss and what type of kiss it could be; yup there's was a law describing a kiss, it was quite funny. The rest of the Moral Code exists but mostly now are things like you can't go naked in public and stuff like that.


End file.
